


Ураган

by velkhar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/pseuds/velkhar
Summary: Душный ветер дышал в лицо пожелтевшими листьями и песком.
Relationships: Eskel/Triss Merigold
Kudos: 3





	Ураган

**Author's Note:**

> The Dartz – Ураган

Душный ветер дышал в лицо пожелтевшими листьями и песком, всё сильнее и злее. 

До ближайшего села оставалось полчаса быстрой ходьбы. Он не успевал. Если б Василек не захромал — успел бы. А так без шансов. 

Жеребец ткнулся Эскелю в плечо, заржал виновато, кося чёрным глазом на грозовые тучи. Свинцовые валы накатывали на Велен, как волны на берега Скеллиге. Стремительно и неумолимо.

Стонали деревья, паниковали птицы. Зевнул, просыпаясь, поднебесный великан; зарокотал гром. Промчался мимо вспугнутый олень, из-под его копыт разлетались фонтанчики пыли и сухой земли.

— Нехорошо.

Василек без понукания шёл за ведьмаком. Припадал заметно на правую переднюю ногу, но шёл. Хороший конь, не то что норовистая Плотва Геральта. Но Волку всегда нравились женщины с характером, видать, и кобылу выбирал по тому же принципу. 

Йеннифер развоплотила бы любого, кто додумался сравнить её с лошадью. Но она сейчас в Туссенте и, кажется, они с Волком наконец-то счастливы. 

Вот ведь, как неумолимо тянет чародеек к ведьмакам, а ведьмаков — к чародейкам. Даже Ламберт, хоть и искал случая подколоть Геральта, а глянь-ка... Всегда возвращается с большака к своей Кейре. Интересно, её он тоже называет только по фамилии, как некогда Трисс?

В груди защемило — не от воспоминаний о рыжей чародейке, нет, просто медальон дёрнулся в сторону неприметной, заросшей аконитом и крапивой тропки. В оглушительном скрипе ветвей Эскель различил стрекотание, ветер донес из чащи кислый запах. Эндриаги?

Дрожала земля, отзываясь на каждый раскат грома приглушенным эхом, мелькали в душном воздухе зарницы. Нужно было идти, попытаться добраться до села, укрыться хоть в амбаре, хоть в заброшенном сарае. Но интуиция тянула ведьмака в лес, туда, где поджидали чудовища.

— Прости, Василёк, — похлопав коня по крупу, Эскель вытащил меч из ножен и ступил на тропу. — Придется нам с тобой немного помокнуть. 

Кислый запах яда мешался с запахом сырой земли — это после такой-то засухи, что последние недели не давала всему западному Велену продохнуть. 

Одной рукой Эскель открыл поясную сумку и нащупал склянку с иволгой. Допив остатки эликсира, с трудом сдержал желание сплюнуть ставшую приторно-горькой слюну. 

Сверкнула молния, ослепив на мгновение. Совсем близко ударила: то ли вспугнула дикого вепря, то ли расколола какое-то дерево, но даже сквозь прорвавшийся с небес грохот слышен был долгий протяжный треск. Порывы ветра приносили уже первые капли дождя: тёплые, будто парное молоко. 

Быстро, но очень тихо Эскель углублялся в лес. Уклоняться от зло бьющих веток было сложно, один раз разлапистая ель полоснула иголками шрам, заставив ведьмака сдавленно зашипеть. 

От первых эндриаг-работниц, заметивших его приближение, Эскель легко отмахнулся. Два трупа ещё не закончили подергивать конечностями, когда из-за поворота тропы стремительно повалили твари. Он попытался уйти перекатом от жала особо прыткого воина, но тут же угодил под брюхо другого. Тварь затрещала-заклекотала и вонзила в плечо Эскеля острую хитиновую лапу. Ведьмак ткнул мечом в податливое мягкое брюхо, перерубил сегментированную лапу и только тогда позволил себе взвыть. Другие монстры восприняли это как сигнал к атаке. 

Несколько минут спустя Эскель пластом лежал на земле и ловил пересохшими губами потоки стекающей с неба воды. С началом урагана эндриаги — те из них, кто не оказались порубленными на куски — схлынули с поляны, оставив почивших сородичей страшному монстру с серебряным мечом. 

Встревоженно ржал Василёк, не решавшийся, впрочем, подойти к хозяину. Ветер мочалил кроны деревьев, осыпались наземь сухие ветки, шишки, ещё зелёные и уже пожелтевшие листья. 

Эскель чувствовал, как разливается по жилам яд, пусть и замедленный иволгой, но всё такой же смертельный. И закрыл глаза.

***

— ...житья от них совсем не стало, видать, понравилось, тварям, что сухо у нас, вот и перебрались, чтоб им лупоглазым пусто было. Вы лежите, лежите, господин ведьмак, всё равно ураган, не одну крышу сегодня снимет. Это здесь-то деревья сами хоть ломаются, а ветер не пускают, а уж в селе разгуляется.... Куда в такую погоду в путь собираться, не пущу я вас, и не просите даже...

— Эндриаги предпочитают селиться на заливных лугах... В тенистых низинах и по краям болот... — строчки давным-давно вызубренного учебника сами прыгнули на язык. — Они наоборот от засухи к реке вышли...

Старый травник в ответ только замахал на Эскеля руками.

— Мне то ни к чему знать, господин ведьмак, а вам отдыхать нужно, не напрягайтесь, лежите себе. 

По виску ползла капелька пота, Эскеля колотила мелкая дрожь в такт трясущимся от ветра ставням. В домике травника было темно, лишь лучина освещала лицо склонившегося над толстой книгой старика, да на фоне камелька виднелся женский силуэт. 

Интоксикация наложилась на большую кровопотерю. Ничего нового. 

Силуэт, словно услышав его мысли, тряхнул рыжеватыми в свете пламени волосами и исчез. 

— Да, — Эскель вытащил из-под одеяла руку и вытер со лба пот. — Ураган.


End file.
